Good Riddance
by boots-7
Summary: Did you know that it took a single day for my world to turn upside down? Twenty-four hours ago, I was a normal girl living in a normal neighborhood in the middle of nowhere. Now? I'm heartbroken.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Hush, Hush_ or any of the characters. I only own a good portion of tea that keeps me going.

* * *

**Good Riddance**

One Shot

* * *

Twenty-four hours. Did you know that it took a single day for my world to turn upside down? Twenty-four hours ago, I was a (somewhat) normal girl living in a (somewhat) normal neighborhood in the middle of nowhere.

I had dreams, like anyone else my age, of going to collage with my best friend, Vee. I dreamt of studying medicine because I wanted to make a difference in the world.

There had been so many things I wanted to do. Places, I wanted to see. People, I wanted to meet … but none of that was going to happen anymore because life has a way of changing things.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I stared out my bedroom window.

Patch was standing outside in the rain, demanding to be let in so he could talk to me, but what was there to really talk about?

I'd seen him with Marcie using my newfound powers.

He'd been having sex with her.

"Nora, open the door or I swear I'll break it down!" Patch yelled as he started pounding on the front door.

I turned away from the window and fell on top of my bed. I looked at the clock on the bedside table. It read 7:00 PM. Mum would be home shortly from work.

"NORA!"

I buried my head in the pillow. _What?_ I called out with my mind. _What do you want with me?_

The pounding on the front door stopped immediately.

_A-Angel …? Is that really you I'm hearing? _Patch replied, mentally.

_I'm not your 'Angel'. Just tell me what you want so you can leave. _

_Angel, how can you communicate with me like this? You're human. Only angels and fallen angels can._

_What makes you think I'm human, Patch? _

I felt, rather than saw, Patch's breath catch in his throat through our mental link.

_Are you serious? _He questioned.

Anger flowed through me. Was I serious? Of course I was! Did he really think I'd joke about something like this?

_You're a first-rate asshole, you know that? First, we break up because of your misplaced fear of the archangels. Then, you get reassigned to Marcie, my worst enemy, and sleep with her! While you're busy getting it on, I find out I'm the reincarnation of an archangel! How's that for you? Is that serious enough? _Sarcasm dripped throughout every word in my little speech.

Patch's mind came to a standstill. Shock, fear, dismay, anger, hurt, betrayal … all of his emotions rocketed through the mental channel, overwhelming me to the point I almost dropped our link.

_All this time … you've been one of them? _Patch's tone was soft and calm, but I already knew the ugly accusations he was just waiting to fling at me from the hidden depths of his mind. It was the only perk I'd recently discovered about my situation.

No thoughts could be hidden from me.

I pushed myself up off the bed and stormed over to the window. I was furious and it lent me the strength, I needed, for what I was about to do. Taking control of the link, I unleashed my emotions and _shoved_ them at Patch.

He didn't know what hit him.

I watched from my bedroom window as Patch buckled underneath the pressure and fell on the ground. The mud from the rain splashed all over him, covering him from head to toe. It was nothing he didn't deserve.

_Get lost, Patch. Hop back in your jeep and hightail it back to Marcie's. You've burnt the bridge with me for good. If you're not gone by the time I count to three, I'll rip your wings off and send you to hell. _

Patch sat up and pulled himself off of the ground. He stared up at the house. I saw his eyes widen as he spotted me standing by my bedroom window, peering down at him.

_A-Angel … please, I … _he started pleading through the mental channel.

Before he had a chance to finish, I turned away from the window and gave my back to him. _One_, I started counting.

_Angel, please hear me out! I … I'm begging you! _

I ignored him. _Two_.

_Angel … Nora … I- I … I l-love …_

_Three._

I turned around and looked back out the window. Patch was gone along with his jeep.

Good riddance. I went back to bed and fell asleep shortly after I heard the front door open, signaling my mum was home from work.


End file.
